2 rebeldes 1 amor
by Janelachicaendemoniada
Summary: Fionna después de ser obligada a vivir sola desde los 12 años ya que cake la dejo para cuidar a sus hijos, las decepciones amorosas la siguen hasta que conoce a Finn y todo cambia despues de algunos años cake vuelve y no conforme en lo que Fionna se ha convertido le prohibe salir solo por ser "diferente" a los demas. PASEN Y LEAN QUE ES GRATIS x333
1. Un duro pasado, un nuevo comienzo

**Empiezo esta historia, lo se dije que en 1 año empezaria pero no aguante más, las ganas de subirlo que consumian aunque no lo subire seguido este año cuando acabe la otra novela subire esta seguido espero que os guste :3**

fionna: mmm...haber cuando llegara cake

cake: fionna ya llegue, tengo algo que decirte

fionna: que pasa cake?

cake: bueno chiquita se que tienes 12 años pero lo lamento me tengo que ir se que es dificil para ti pero es lo correcto no puedo darte un mal ejemplo

fionna: claro, pero mañana regresas?

cake: *como le digo que no es asi, piensa cake piensa* claro que si princesa por mientras anda a dormir

fionna: si cake -me levante y me fui a dormir-

cake: -susurra- adios mis princesita...

A la mañana siguiente

fionna: cake ya desperte

...

fionna: cake?! -mira hacia el suela ve una nota y la lee en voz alta-

_Princesita lamento tener que dejarte de este modo se que tienes apenas 12 años pero recuerdas a lord con quien salia? Bueno yo fui descuidada y pues estoy esperando un hijo de el y no quiero darte el mal ejemplo eres mi princesa pero no quiero que los veas no es por nada pero no estas preparada para ver eso, se que tenias algo que decirme pero no quiero escucharte solo es eso por lo mientras no quiero que me escribas que me contactes quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida por lo pronto no para siempre solo quiero que tu no sufras._

_-cake_

fionna: cake, yo solo queria que me ayudaras a superar a marshall...solo queria consejos que alguien me hiciera sentir mejor pero...no te importo, yo te entiendo entiendo que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal pero no tenias porque irte...pense que era tu princesita, pero sabes que cake aunque no me escuches quiero que sepas que TE ODIO con todo mi corazon nunca supiste criarme, minimizabas mis problemas pero ya no mas...quiero que desaparezcas pero para siempre -el rencor me invadia pense que ese fue un momento y lo dije con odio pero sabia que las palabras que dije eran palabras que tenia guardadas en mi interior desde hace 6 años, desde ese dia en que cake me empezo a tratar tan friamente no supe manejarlo siempre fui lo que mas odio la escuchaba todas las noches decir que si no me hubiera encontrado ella seria feliz y que no tendria que cumplir mis caprichos, empece a llorar de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta abir inmediatamente-

fionna: que quieres marshall?!

marshall: que me perdones fionna fui un tonto

fionna: NO MARSHALL NO TE PERDONO QUIERO QUE SALGAS DE MI VIDA YA NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER MAS, ME ENTIENDES? -le di el portazo en la cara y me fui a llorar enfrente de Bmo ella no hablaba dejo de estar sin baterias desde hace 2 años la extraño pero no quiero que me vea asi-

Un año despues (no no acelero la historia solo que lo que pasa en ese año no es importante asi que quiero dedicarle mas tiempo a cuando sea necesario y emocionante)

fionna: vaya hace un año que cake se fue, no la extraño en lo absoluto es mas soy feliz sin ella, marshall despues de 1 mes dejo de buscarme y molestarme eso fue un alivio, pero hoy es el dia de mi cumpleaños y no tengo nadie con quien estar puff bueno eso es mejor que perder el tiempo con alguien que no merece mi tiempo -alguien toca la puerta y me paro a abrir-

gumball: hey que tan fionna?

fionna: mmm..hola

gumball: creiste que ibas a pasar tu cumple sola?

fionna: pues la verdad que si -sonrei, gumball me gustaba desde hace unos años pero siempre me rechazaba bueno no importa eso ahorita-

gumball: bueno fi ire al grano -me tomo de las manos- me gustas mucho, quisiera pasar este momento contigo como mi novia, aceptas?

fionna: gumball yo...acepto -dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios gumball vio esto e intento besarme pero lo detuve-

gumball:que no te gusto?

fionna: no es solo que quiero que vayamos lento, no rapido

gumball: claro lo entiendo

2 AÑOS MAS TARDE

Estos años con gumball han sido maravillosos, pero desde que cumpli 15 años el me hiciste en que tengamos bueno ya saben...sexo no estoy segura si tan solo tuviera alguien a quien contarle todo sera mejor por suerte conoci a un chico el principe flama es agradable llevo 1 año con el, lo se es muy descarado engañar a gumball pero no pude evitarlo para mi mala fortuna el tambien me pide lo mismo pero es el es mas violento tengo miedo de el ya hace una semana que lo termine no lo tomo muy bien pero no lo he vuelto a ver

gumball: fionna por favor no te hagas del rogar

fionna: te dije que no gumball es muy apresurado

gumball: para ti todo es apresurado fionna, ni besarte he podido porque no aflojas ya y te dejas de hacer del rogar

fionna: jugaste con mis sentimientos durante 2 jodidos años solo porque querias sexo de mi!?

gumball: si pense que eras mas facil, una tonta y lo fuiste pero nunca me dejaste cumplir mi proposito pero ya me canse lo cumplire a como de lugar me entiendes?!

fionna: no gumball por favor VETE VETE NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER

gumball: A MI NO ME DAS ORDENES Y YO HARE LO QUE YO QUIERA ME ENTIENDES?

fionna: no no NO! -tome la espada, pero de un momento a otro me la arrebato y me amenazo con ella, le di una patada en la cara dejandolo inconsiente, subi al cuarto tome todo lo que pude y decidi irme de la tierra de aaa, camine todo lo que puede dia tras dia mes tras mes no encontraba nada-

1 año despues

Llegue a un extraño sitio crei que estuve caminando como tonta porque vi al dulce reino pero vi a alguien salir era una chica...umm sera mejor que pregunte

fionna: disculpe, donde estoy?

DP (dulce princesa): Mi chiquilla estas en las tierras de ooo bienvenida eres nueva cierto?

fionna: s-si

DP: traere a unos chicos que te cuidaran bien asi no estaras en peligro -marca un telefono-

fionna: c-claro -era obvio que estaba nerviosa-

DP: mira ya estan aqui -apunto hacia un chico alto, rubio, me enamore de el, fue amor a primera vista-

finn: listo princesa ya estoy aqui para que me necesitabas?

DP: quiero que cuides a esta chica que se llama umm...

fionna: fionna me llamo fionna

FINN POV

cuando dijo su nombre me enamore de ella, era muy hermosa no podia evitarlo, me sonroje

finn: bueno adios princesa, fionna ven

fionna: enserio?

finn: claro

**BUENOOO hasta aqui lo dejo lo se corto y muy rapido pero asi es la historia de aqui en adelante la historia ira mas mas lenta recopilando los detalles y espero es os guste lo hice con todo mi amorsh y bye**

-JANE


	2. La imaginación supera a la realidad

**continuo y se preguntaran porque tan seguido pues ya quiero empezar con la parte mas interesante o donde empieza todo que aunque ahorita no la tenga bien estructurada ya que hace mucho tiempo que la tenia planeada y pues no recuerdo bien asi que perdonenme si es corto pero quiero que esta sea la mejor vale? bueno empecemos.**

FINN POV

finn: ven vamos no tengas miedo fionna -sonrei-

fionna: es que acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie y eso me tiene un poco preocupada

finn: entonces no tienes donde quedarte? o algun familiar no lo se -le pregunte ansioso de verdad queria que ella se quedara conmigo asi pues aprovecharia la oportunidad para hacerme su amigo o quizas algo mas que eso-

fionna: no la verdad que no tengo donde quedarme y pues familiares no tengo mi hermana cake se fue hace 3 años -mira a finn-

finn: te gustaria quedarte conmigo, bueno si tu quieres

fionna: jeje claro que si emm...perdon es que no se tu nombre

finn: finn me llamo finn

fionna: jeje que bonito nombre tienes -sonrie-

finn: bueno perdon por incomodarte pero te puedo hacer unas preguntas es que quiero saber un poco sobre ti, ya sabes

fionna: claro, pero creo que cuando lleguemos no? asi ya no sera tan tedioso

FIONNA POV

finn: jeje si, ya estamos a punto de llegar -señala una casa de madera-

fionna: en un poco parecida a donde vivia sola...

finn: bueno entremos -abre la puerta para que entremos-

fionna: gracias -pase, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa esta casa era tan pero tan parecida a donde antes yo vivia pero me trae malos recuerdos-

finn: bueno -se sienta y hace un gesto para que yo me siente tambien-

fionna: jeje bueno pues que quieres saber?

finn: porque estas aqui, bueno me refiero a porque decidiste venir aqui y porque jamas te habia visto antes

fionna: pues...tuve que huir

finn: enserio? y porque

fionna: tuve varias ex novios que pues no estaban muy felices de que yo les haya terminado o nos les haya querido perdonar asi que empece a tener miedo, no supe como manejar la situacion, jamas tuve a quien contarle mis problemas siempre me las tenia que ingeniar sola porque cake me dejo cuando a penas tenia 12 fue un poco duro que me abandorana pero esa tambien es una razon pues un dia llego alguien misterioso no lo conocia...

Flashback hace 2 años

?: fionna la humana

fionna: si soy yo, que desea?

?: bueno le tenemos una nota de la señorita cake para usted -se la da a fionna y se marcha-

fionna: -ve la carta- espere que es es... -ve que ya se fue- bueno -lee-

_Hola princesita se que ya han pasado 2 años desde que me fui, perdon por irme asi pero no sabia como explicarte la situacion eras muy pequeña y aun asi creo hasta ahora no creo que entiendas mis razones asi que en 2 años más volvere contigo para poder explicarte todo ya que tendras 16 y tendras la madures para entenderlo bueno eso espero  
><em>

_-cake_

_fionna: -llora- no no cake ya no quiero verte espero que esto sea mentira por favor -se tira al piso-_

Fin del flashback

fionna: -sollozo, pero finn me abraza-

finn: tranquila fionna, parece que tienes un pasado muy duro tranquila aqui ese pasado ya no existe puedes empezar de nuevo, bueno si tu quieres

fionna: si si eso es lo que quiero, pero me siento tan sola aqui sin nadie es como un vacio muy grande

finn: -suelta a fionna y la deja acomodarse- pronto ese vacio ya no estara

fionna: -me acerco a finn- enserio? -lo mire a los ojos esperando una respuesta-

finn: s-si -finn se acerca lo mas que puede claro que no lo rechace, no lo se algo en su interior me inspira mucha confianza-

fionna: me lo prometes? -me acerque hasta quedar enfrente de finn muy muy cerca, podia sentir su respiracion-

finn: te lo prometo fionna -me tomo delicadamente de la cara con una de sus manos, no opuse resistencia me acerque más de un momento a otro mis labios y los de él se juntaron formando un dulce y delicado beso que fue largo cuando él y yo necesitabamos aire nos separamos muy sonrojados por lo ocurrido-

fionna: -estaba muy nerviosa, era el primer beso que habia tenido con alguien, era una sensacion muy agradable, no pude decir nada solo esperaba que él hablara-

finn: fionna, se que es muy precipitado pero desde el momento que te vi no se m-me enamore, jamas habia sentido algo la primera vez que veo a alguien

fionna: tu igual finn p-pero no se tengo miedo de que me lastimes...

finn: eso no ocurrira te lo juro

fionna: -ve que desaparece finn- finn? finn!

Un ruido me desperto era la voz de DP tarde en reaccionar y darme cuenta voltee a ver si...ahi estaba finn y alguien más muy parecido a cake pero amarillo como un perro, me sonroje por lo que mi loca imaginacion hizo y yo solo sonrei y los salude con la mano, ellos me correspondieron

DP: muy bien fionna ahora que ya estas "de vuelta" te los presento ellos son finn -señala a un chico rubio, obviamente yo ya sabia quien era el pero disimule que no sabia-

fionna: mucho gusto finn

finn: igualmente

DP: y el es jake -señala a un perro amarillo-

fionna: jeje hola

jake: hola...

DP: oh lo siento ella es fionna -dijo mientras me señalaba- bueno chicos les encargo que la cuiden, eres nueva aqui cierto?

fionna: s-si

jake: ven fionna te llevaremos a nuestro hogar

finn: y si quieres quedarte no hay problema -sonrie-

fionna: jeje gracias

finn: no hay de que

jake: acompañanos -caminamos un buen rato de pronto llegamos a esa casa que vi en mi fantasia jeje al parecer adivino el futuro-

finn: bueno ya llegamos, pasa fionna -señalo a la puerta yo solo la abri y pase, observe todo, era igual que en mi fantasia-

jake: bueno te mostrare tu cuarto sigueme -acompañe a jake subiendo las escaleras, deje a finn abajo pues no lo se solo se queda ahi, jake me enseño mi cuarto pequeño pero acogedor y lo mejor es que estaba al lado de la habitacion de finn y jake-

FINN POV

la verdad la chica es muy linda quisiera hacerle unas preguntas pero eso sera ya en unas semanas que ya le inspire confianza, me atrae mucho pero no estoy seguro de intentar conquistarla, tengo miedo de que no reaccione como se debe o que reaccione igual que con DP y marceline, pues lo pensare aunque creo que si vale la pena intentar y arriesgarme por una vez, ademas se ve de mi misma edad asi que creo que no habra mucho problema en eso, aunque quisiera que ella nos contara sobre ella que creo que jake se me adelantara pero eso sera poco a poco espero que esto resulte bien.

**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo jeje los engañe por un momentito no? jeje ustedes creen que iba a ir tan tan tan rapido? pues no yo me tomo mi tiempo y espero que os guste puede que hoy tambien suba la otra novela no se dependiendo de las ganas y la inspiracion que tenga pero bueno los quiero muchisisimo y bye bye hasta la proxima, si tienen sugerencias de la novel porfiss dejarme en un rewiew y ya yo lo leere :33 **

**-Jane**


End file.
